


Magenta is a pain

by Ly_the_creator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 404&inkRE, First traumatizes experience that is sexual desire for first time, I was supposed to draw this up but life suck, M/M, Paint overdose, Poor Ink, error is done with bullshit, mood, sorry for taking this experience, thank you Shandy for helping revised this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_the_creator/pseuds/Ly_the_creator
Summary: The creators got block, Error was bored, and Ink ignore him.What the fuck is going on with Squid!As Ink got first traumatizes experience from drink whole magenta..
Relationships: Error/Ink, Errorink, Ink/Error
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Magenta is a pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, my first work (unintentional) fanfic I ever write! This is very new to me as this is from an Errorink dream that I got on Valentine’s Day. First I thought I’m gonna make a comic out of this but then life happened and I don’t have any time XD.
> 
> Also this fanfic is base on my 404&ink Relationship Evolution sketch comic that I’ve been drawing since I joined UTMV 4 months ago. None of the comic except the near end of the story came out yet because it +100 page for only first half of the story and I don’t want my art followers to wait that long. 
> 
> So this will be an event between the Cuddles comic (aka after EXPERIMENT_1.5) and the soul comic that be post very soon.
> 
> Since in 404&ink, ink’s paint go like this.  
> Yellow: happiness (duh)  
> Green: enthusiasm (second paint he got so this might be that meaning)  
> Orange: excitement  
> Red: rage  
> Cyan: sadness  
> Indigo: disgust  
> Magenta: care (the one that Ink drink same level yellow but at the least amount)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this mess of a fanfic and thanks to ShandyCandy278 for help me revise 2/3 last part of the fic because I just go in and add dialogue instead of explain it. (Love you, Shandy)

Error was bored. Ink didn’t come when he tried to summon him, so he went to do this work. To his surprise, only Dream and Blue came to stop him.

“What are you doing here, Error? Where is Ink?”, Dream asks.

“I thought that idiot was with you? He ignoring me!!“

Blue stands between him and Dream.

“Ok Error, let’s calm down. I’m gonna ask Berror if he knows something.”

  
  


_ Few silence later. _

“Well, this is a waste of time. I’m going now-“

“ERROR!!! BERROR AND CREATORS CAN’T REACH TO INK!!” Blue yelled.

” **WHAT?!!** ”, Error and Dream yelling at the same time.

Agonizing screams start to happen in Error’s mind about Ink blocking them, the creators.

“SHUT UP!!! HOW WOULD I KNOW?! THAT BASTARD BEEN IGNORING ME FOR WHOLE DAY!!“

”We have to go to Doodle Sphere, NOW, something is **VERY WRONG**. Ink never block the creators before, that I know of”, Dream state.

“Like it or not, I’m coming with you”, Error reply.

Before Dream can say anything Blue jump in,

”OF COURSE, ERROR! MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL LEAD THE WAY!!”

Blue opens the portal to the pathway to Doodle Sphere. Dream stepped back a little as Error rushed to get in, but it locked.

”OH, COME ON!!! SQUID!! LET US IN!!!”

“Maybe, we should leave Ink alone today.. I think we should be going, Blue”, Dream said.

”BUT..BUT, WHAT ABOUT INK?!”

Dream cut Blue’s word by wrapping his arm around Blue.

”I felt some emotion from Ink’s house, and I think it is best to leave him alone....”

Looking back at Error hacking the code of Doodle Sphere’s portal.

”I think Error can manage it, let’s go Blue“, Dream drag Blue into the portal, leaving Error alone.  
.

.

.

An hour later, the portal is unlocked.

“ **FUCKING FINALLY!!!** BUT SCREW BOTH OF YOU, THIS PORTAL CAN LET ONLY ONE GO THROU-“

Error turned around and saw that the Stars left. He looked at the AU because going into the portal,

“You are lucky this time, I will back for you after dealing with this bullshit.”

In front of him is a familiar sight of Ink’s house, surrounded by floating islands and giant buckets that contain multiple hanging papers that represent the AUs. 

All the chaotic mess that Error is eager to destroy is in front of him, but that doesn’t matter right now. Error slammed the door and yell,

“INK!! SQUID!!? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU IGNORING ME ALL DAY!! IT’S GLITCH MOVIE NIGHT TOMORROW, SO WHERE IS OUR SPARING, YOU IDIOT!!”

No one was in the living room. Ink’s scarf is laying on the stairs.. something is not right.

“Upstairs it is..”

Error walked upstairs to the familiar room that he was here before months ago, Ink’s room.

Error hear some noise in it, but he don’t care. He slam the door and yell,

“INK!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON-“

When Error got inside Ink’s room, he saw half of the indigo, orange, and cyan vials on the floor. 

Ink was crying.

Error, being Error, didn’t know how to deal with comforting Ink, so he just stood there and saw that the magenta vital was empty.

Ink took some red and yelled,

”GET OUT, ERROR!!! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE!!??”

Error even more confused and annoyed! 

He wasted his time on Ink again.

“Ok, I’m not gonna just go back out of here after a hour, wait, and then try to hack the damn code again.”

“ERROR GET OUT PLEASE! I CAN’T… HOLD IT…!”

Error watched Ink’s body shake more than before, and then he smelled it- the similar smell from the filthy abomination that is underlust.

“INK, WHAT THE FUCK?! Why does your room smell so horrible?! Did you fucking bring Lust into the Doodle Sphere?! 

Oh void, he’s crying even more now…”

“Error… I hate this… I don’t like this… I don’t like this at all…” Ink continue to cry.

“Okay Squid, calm the fuck down, you know that I can’t-“

Ink jumped into Error’s arms, and they almost kissed but Error stopped it by covering Ink.

“Okay, now you’re nsane. Ink what the fuck, how did you get you like thi-“ 

Ink’s hand went inside Error’s sweater and Error blushed yellow.

“Ok, I have had enough of this.”

Error bound Ink with his strings.

“Ink, what you need right now is to calm down!! We had a deal to go slow when it comes to touch!” 

Error looked down.

“Holy Squid, you are actually ink… 

okay, nope! That's not the point! I thought you couldn’t feel lust because it’s not available?! Look at your bed, you made more of a mess than the last time I cleaned up!”

“I didn’t intend to get into this mess, all I did was drink a whole vital of magen-“

“ **AND WHY IN THE MULTIVERSES WOULD YOU THINK THAT THAT’S A GOOD FUCKING IDEA, DUMBASS?!** I’m still ANNOYED BY YOUR LAST OVERDOES!”

**“I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE!!”**

… 

… 

“I was curious since Cross started to talk about him and Dream and love mumbo-jumbo, and I don’t know how to talk about it. Cross was like ‘wait how are you and Error a thing?’ and I was like ‘I DON’T KNOW!’ And look at me now!   
Everything hurts! It’s so suffocatingly hot!! I want to touch, but I don’t like how it feels, and I try to masturbate, but nothing works!”

“Squid, calm dow-“

“ **I hate this!** **This is even worse than the red paint!** This isn’t the emotion that I get from you… I want it to **stop** …”

“Ok, Ink- First of all, we are not a ‘thing’. Second, as much I... umm…”  Error blushes.

“Love you, I don’t think I can let you do that thing you try to do.” 

Error opened his arms, eyes glitching and his blush a mix of blue and yellow.

“But cuddling is still an option if you want a… little touch…” 

“I don’t think that that’s a good ide-“

“Oh shut up, just lean on me you idiot.”

Ink leaned into Error’s arm.

“Hmm~”

Error blushed even more.  _ ‘Ok, don’t make this fucking harder, focus.’ _ He thought as he use his strings to get a blanket to wrap around the smaller skeleton.

“Better, Inky?”

“Yes, no? I don’t know. Everything is mixed up so badly right now.”

“How many times have you puked?”

“Three times…”

“No wonder it's this bad, you need other kinds of release for full magenta... I can’t help much if you want me to…”

“NOOOOOOO, NOPE, NOT GONNA HAPPEN!! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT WHAT FULL VIALS OF PAINT DO TO ME, NOPE!!... 

But I kinda like it too…”

“Annndddd here we go. 

Okay, you’re butting me- Now let me tell you, Ink, **don’t bother trying to taste love.** ”

“WAIT?! WHAT?! WHY?! I thought you-“

“I love myself enough to love me for you, we talked about this.”

“I still don’t understand.” Ink was still rubbing his hand under Error’s sweater.

“Ok let me say this- **love is a bitch**. It can make you feel overwhelmed as fuck, and sometimes it can make you feel happy. It can make you feel calm, empathetic, warmth, sadness, jealousy, worried- too many things all at once. It’s one clustered fuck of an emotional mess that I hate, but I have to deal with it with you.”

“Awwww Glitchy, you do care~”

“Shut up, Squid.”

  
…  
  


…

The pair cuddle in silence for few minutes and Error ask,

“Feel a little better now?”

“It finally wore out, your touch always charms me!”

“Who did you think you were talking to?”

“Narcissism.”

“I hate you too.

So, what did we learn today?”

**“NEVER DRINK WHOLE VITAL OF MAGENTA!”**

“How about, **NEVER DRINK WHOLE BOTTLE OF ANY COLORS** , stupid.”

“But you love this stupid.”

“I know and I hate it.”


End file.
